


Five Sentence Smut

by thnksfrthwilliam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Creampie, F/F, F/M, Genderbending, Genderfuck, Genderswap, M/M, Marking, Vibrator, girl!Cas, girl!Dean, girl!Sam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-10-27
Updated: 2011-10-26
Packaged: 2017-10-25 00:03:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/269390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thnksfrthwilliam/pseuds/thnksfrthwilliam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fills written for fivesentencesmut.tumblr.com<br/>I'm not an official writer, but I've taken a liking to filling prompts they put out for the public to write for. These are ones I've finished. Will end up being multiple pairings, mostly Supernatural.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lucifer/girl!Sam, creampie

Lucifer's favorite past time was marking Sam as _his._ Sometimes he left her with hickeys that lasted for weeks, but his favorite way to leave his mark was to just leave Sam messy after sex. He loved to watch his own come dribble out of her, a beautiful image just for him. So after they finished fucking Sam never rushed to clean up or even to just close her legs. She reveled in the way he looked at her- like she was a work of art in his own private gallery.


	2. fem!Dean and fem!Cas, toys

Whoever said that Deanna didn't share had obviously never seen her with Castielle. The hunter wanted to share all of the pleasures avaliable on earth (cheeseburgers, classic cars, firing a gun) with her angel and that, of course, included the wonders of a vibrator. Cas reclined on the bed, legs spread and lips parted slightly in curiosity as she watched Deanna fetch the vibrator from her bag. Castielle didn't think it would be so great- the object was so ersatz (purple, silicone, translucent) that it was almost comical. But then Deanna turned it on and teased between her angel's legs with it and Castielle couldn't remember why she ever thought this toy was anything less than fantastic.


	3. Anna/Dean, it’s different when she’s a full-fledged angel

When he and Anna screwed in the Impala, it was like any other time Dean got with a girl- soft and warm and wet at times. Then she had to go and get her shiny angel mojo back and things changed. It was still sex- it would always be sex- but the room was heavy with something ancient and powerful mingling with the already arousal-thick air. An extra crackle of power that made everything feel more intense. And when she came with a moan somehow more beautiful than any sound Dean had heard her make before, he swore he saw the shadows of wings on the walls.


End file.
